Naruto: A Shinobi's Nindo
by Ryu-Kazuki
Summary: A new saga after Shippuden! See how Naruto continues his journey to becoming the Hokage, and what obstacles he has to overcome to get there! Making friends or enemies, fights, romance, and comedy! Next time: Water rages in the Mist Village!
1. Enter: Tanni the Wolf Girl!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's (Original Concepts) in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

Also, if you wish to have your character take part in this story. Please feel free to pm or contact me, and we'll discuss character information. All credit goes straight to you!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Hyuga Tanni (Tanni the wolf), Koyasawa Hoshi (Ryu-Kazuki), Shinitobi (ChidoriixNagashi)

This story takes place during Shippuden. In actuality after Shippuden.

* * *

**Enter: Tanni the Wolf Girl!**

A beautiful day in Konohagakure, the village hidden within the leaves. The village after being rebuilt was in a peaceful cycle once again. The day had started a few hours ago, businesses had started booming, and the ninja forces of the village began their daily tasks. The great "Lady Tsunade", also the fifth Hokage, sat in her office shuffling through papers.

One of the village ninja came in the door holding a paper as he looked at Tsunade. "Lady Tsunade, I've just been informed of this letter," he said as he looked back skimming through it. "Yes well what is it, I can't be kept waiting all day you know!" she demanded holding out her hand to take the letter. The ninja handed over the paper as he started to speak.

"There's a client that sent this a few days ago, the client has requested a team of two shinobi, and specified her escorts."

"I see, who does this client plan on taking?"

"Hinata Hyuga, and Naruto Uzumaki."

"...And when is the client going to arrive?"

"Within the next half hour ma'am!"

"Oh just great. Once they arrive bring them so I can speak with them."

"Yes Lady Tsunade."

The shinobi left out as Tsunade read back over the paper, cocking a brow as she read its contents.

About fifty meters outside the village gates, birds flew out from the forest disturbed by an unknown saboteur. The figure continued on until it reached the front gates of the village and stopped standing there with a smirk.

The figure was a sixteen year old girl. She had her long silver hair in a ponytail style, and her two pupil less silver eyes indicating she was from the Hyuga clan, which the right one had a kunai slashed scar vertically along it. She wore a gray t-shirt with the Hyuga insignia on the back, and a pair of light brown pants. Sitting across her waist was a Sunagakure, the village hidden within the sand, headband. Lastly, the most noticing features of her, were her set of silver wolf ears, and bushy silver tail.

"So... Konohagakure village. I haven't been here in two years, all because of..." she cut herself off looking away as she continued on into the village. She headed in the direction of Tsunade's offices, but then stopped when she spotted a familiar face over in the market near a seafood stand.

She smirked some as she stepped over standing behind the person, who was no other than Konohagakure chûnin, Hoshi Koyasawa.

Hoshi is a thirteen year old boy, but at that fact he's a neko. He has a head full of light brown shaggy short hair and brown eyes. Wearing a specially designed Konoha windbreaker instead of the chuunin uniform, and his Konoha headband around his forehead. Along with a black t-shirt under the jacket and black pants, and his light brown cat like ears and swaying light brown tail.

The girl stood behind him smirking. "Well if it isn't the crazy cat kid," she as a joke to herself.

He turned around and saw the girl as he jumped back. "Ah!" he shrieked. "Its the psycho wolf girl! Please don't eat me!" he cried as he bent down and curled into a ball.

"Sheesh, you're a bigger idiot than what you look like." she said rolling her eyes.

"What are you talking about you furry freak?!" he yelled standing back up.

"Furry freak, you need to look in a mirror! I don't have time for you anyway, I need to see Tsunade now!"

"What's wrong with women these days... Can't take a joke. Well I guess since its that urgent I'll take you... But you're still a psycho."

He walks of in the direction of the offices, the girl following behind him as her eye twitched at his remarks.

"Lady Tsunade," Hoshi said as he stepped in the door. "Yes what is it? I'm busy with something!" she said still staring at the letter. "Well..." he started, "I found someone who needs to speak with you, she said its urgent." Tsunade looked up and over to him. "Could it be?" she thought to herself. "Bring this girl in Hoshi," she said waiting to see who it was. "Yes Lady Tsunade," he said as he motioned for the girl to step in.

The girl stepped into Tsunade's room as the surprise on her face went away. "How'd I figure, Miss Tanni Hyuga." Tsunade said as she rested her chin on her hands glaring over. "I'm surprised you've returned, or this about my old student stationed here as a jônin two years ago, when you attacked him in critical conditions?" she continued. "I've only come here to see my younger cousin and have that idiot Naruto help me go find your "student" and reclaim my mother's sword I let him borrow. Unless, you have a problem with that?" she smirked some challenging Tsunade's argument, "I've changed from my past, and I just want my sword, is that so much of a harmless request?"

Tsunade sighed, "I suppose not. Hoshi!"

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" he replied.

"Go and fetch Hinata and Naruto, bring them here immediately."

"Yes ma'am!" he took off to find them.

Shortly Hoshi returned the three of them stepping into the office, Tanni was waiting in another room.

"Yes Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked stepping into the office. "Yeah Grandma, what is it, I was busy!" Naruto said a bit angrily. "Quiet Naruto! I have an assignment for you two, this is important." Tsunade said snapping back at Naruto. "What is it about Lady Tsunade?" Hinata asked concerned when she heard it was important. "Hoshi, bring in our client!" she demanded glaring at him.

"Yes ma'am, right away!" Hoshi said as he ran in to get Tanni.

They both came back, when Tanni stepped in both Naruto and Hinata gasped. Tsunade motioned for Hoshi to leave as he walked out.

"Sister, what're you doing here?!" Hinata said her eyes wide open at the surprise seeing her elder cousin. "I just came for a surprise visit and some business," Tanni said as she then turned to Naruto and smirked, "I can see you've been taking your anger management classes, haven't you?" Naruto glared at the remark.

"Enough!" Tsunade yelled. "You two are taking Tanni on an escort mission to Kagegakure in the Land of River, and return here. With or without Miss Hyuga is her choice." Tsunade said very serious and sternly. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked. "Yes Lady Tsunade!" both Naruto and Hinata replied as they and Tanni walked toward the gates.

A voice then stopped them from continuing on, "Wait!" the voice said, footsteps running up to them as they turned back seeing another shinobi following them.

The boy was sixteen with long red hair, and six sets of bangs in his face, three on each side of his face. He was wearing a kimono style jacket down to his ankles, under that a black shirt, and light brown pants. Across his forehead was his Konoha headband, and on his back carried a blade placed in its sheath. He kept running as he tripped over his own feet and then fell on his face.

"Hey, what are you doing you idiot!" Naruto said as the boy kept running to them. "Oh hey Naruto!" he says running past him toward Tanni. "Of course..." Naruto said with a sigh. "Umm... Shinitobi...?" Hinata said blinking some.

Shinitobi stood there eyes wide open, staring at Tanni. "Excuse me..." she said looking a bit annoyed, "What do you want, I have to leave now." Shinitobi stood back in place, clearing his throat as he began to speak like he was confessing his deepest desires. "I have kindly asked Lady Tsunade if I may accompany you to the village of Kagegakure. I will make it my main priority to keep you close to me at all times!" he proclaimed speaking so assuredly of himself.

"Yeah, no thanks." Tanni said as she passed him with Naruto and Hinata, Naruto then started laughing his head off. "What?!" Shinitobi said as he stood there shocked, but then ran back over questioning her, "What do you mean, no thanks?!" "I'm just not interested. I can take care of myself." she replied.

"Well why do you need them?!" he demanded. "Hinata's my cousin, and Naruto can't take care of himself. Why else?" she said as she kept walking west. "Hey, that's offensive!" Naruto snapped. "Oh quit whining." Tanni said calmly.

"But, don't you need a personal escort or something? Really miss, I think it would be safe." Shinitobi chimed in. "Just who the hell are you to care about my businesses anyway?!" she growled at him.

He cleared his throat once again, as he screamed to the heavens, "I, my fair maiden, am The Great Shinitobi of the Bushido!" Tanni and the others kept walking as she replied, "Yeah, that's nice."

Shinitobi stood there shocked once again. His jaw dropped, his eye began to twitch as he fell backwards like a stiff log. "Are you coming or not?!" Naruto yelled back at him as Shinitobi got up and ran to catch up with them.


	2. The Heartbreaker? or The Wolf of Misery?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Ochina Kazuki (Ryu-Kazuki), Ochina Tensai (Cross the Bloodstained), Tonami Kudosai (Ryu-Kazuki), Sodina Niju (Ryu-Kazuki)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Heartbreaker of the Hidden Leaf? or The Wolf of Misery: Kazuki Ochina?**

After about nine hours of quick traveling, they had entered the border of the Land of River, between Kaze no Kuni, the Land of Wind, and Konoha no Kuni, the Land of Fire, only a few miles back. As they reached the heart of the country, the village of Kagegakure, the village hidden within the shadows. "Well... We're here..." Tanni said as she looked up at the gates, the others slowly stepped up behind her.

"Lord Kuraikage!" an anbu black ops for Kagegakure appeared in the main offices of the village, standing in front of the village leader as he bowed to him. The anbu wore the same uniform as Konoha anbu and had a bird based mask covering his face.

In front of the anbu sat the Kuraikage, wearing the traditional Kage cloak with a black tip on the hat, and a face mask covering the bottom half his face from under his eyes to below his chin. "Yes what is it?" he said as he was looking at some papers, his voice sounded as that of a sixteen year old. As he then stood up, getting ready to head home.

"I've received word of some foreign shinobi approaching the village," the anbu said clearly without any emotion. The kage looks over to the anbu, "Niju. What do they look like?" he asked. "There's a blonde and a red haired male, a Hyuga girl and a silver haired wolf girl." the anbu replied, still speaking clearly.

The kage ran out of his office as the anbu made a simple handseal and disappeared in a vortex like smoke poof.

The team of four had been escorted to a house for one of the main clans consisting in the village, the Ochina main Household. Their escort was another anbu black ops, this one wore a snake mask covering his face, and he kept silent, never saying a word.

When they approached, they each passed by a tree which made noises. Curiously, Shinitobi looked up at the tree, wondering what the noises were. Then suddenly, a figure fell on him from a branch above. When he saw, Shiniboti shrieked, "What the, oh crap!"

The anbu turned and glared at the figure from behind his mask, only saying one word, "Tensai." The figure looked over, it was just a fourteen year old boy with black hair and blue eyes, wearing the Kagegakure style chûnin jacket. Tensai looked at the anbu, "What? All I did was land on this soft squishy..." he looked down and saw Shinitobi. "Oh god!" he yelled as they both stood up. The anbu still glared as Tensai turned and walked off sighing, "Yeah, yeah Kudosai."

They walked up to the house as the anbu nodded and disappeared. Tanni then stormed over of the front door of the home and balled up her hand as she began to bang on it with her fist. She started yelling with rage in her voice, "Alright you idiot! Where's my sword! I know you're in there!" The knob turned slowly as the door opened.

The door was opened by a sixteen year old shinobi around Kakashi's height with black hair, his bangs dangling in his face slightly, a scar with three claw marks on the right side of his face, and blue eyes like the other kid. He wore a black shirt, that on the back had the Ochina clan insignia, and navy blue pants with a tear on the right knee. His Kagegakure headband sat perfectly across his forehead, as he liked to show proper edicute when it came to his enrollment in the ninja forces for the village. Lastly resting on his back in its own sheath, was a katana with the Ochina insignia embedded into the hilt, the name of the sword was the Seintaga.

Tanni held her head up glaring at him from in front of him. Seeing as how she was a little over a few inches shorter than him she had to look up to the boy. She took both of her hands and grabbed the collar of his shirt pulling him down to her face. Even though she is smaller than him, she's still feisty. "Alright Kazuki. Where is it?! Where's my sword!" she growled at him. She was so angry the growl seemed like it was caged in her throat.

"Tanni, how unpleasant of a surprise." he said, his voice sounding the exact same as the Kuraikage's. He stepped out of the way and let them in, shutting the door behind them. "I think I left it in my study, I haven't seen it in ages," he said as he walked down a hallway to a study room full of scrolls and other documents. "Its been two years, and you'd better find it if you want to be able to walk!" she snapped at him following to the study, the others behind her.

Naruto was mumbling under his breath, "I can't believe we came all the way out here to see this idiot. What a waste of my time!" "I just don't see what Tanni seems to think is so interesting about him. I mean all she's been doing is mumbling to herself about how mad she is at him, the whole way here..." Shinitobi scoffed as he put his hands on his hips.

After a few minutes of searching Kazuki sighed turning to Tanni, "I'm sorry, I just can't find it." Tanni stayed silent and looked away, keeping an angry look on her face. "Its fine," she sighed.

"I have an idea," he said trying to lighten the mood, "I'll take you all out for something to eat. You all did go through the trouble of traveling here. What do you say?" "Well I am pretty hungry after it took us so long to get here," said Naruto, acting like Kazuki owed them for the trip.

Kazuki's eye began to twitch. "I wasn't talking to you idiot! I was talking to Tanni!" he said as he almost exploded on Naruto. Shinitobi snickered a little to himself as Hinata shelled herself away. "Sorry, I only get like that when idiots are around," Kazuki said calming down. Naruto glared at Kazuki, as his eye then began to twitch.

"I suppose its a start. But don't treat this like a date or anything, I know about your little nickname from Konoha," Tanni stated sternly with a hand on her hip and the other waving a finger in Kazuki' face. "Oh, and you're any different? Miss Loveless?" Kazuki said with that hint of a smart remark in his tone.

"Can we just go! Please! I need some ramen noodles badly!" Naruto pleaded, both of his hands cupped together as if he needed it for survival. "Alright, let's go," Kazuki said before they all walked out into the village.

They walked around a bit until they reached a restaurant they all agreed on. The five of them then walked in. "Now this is what I'm talking about!" Naruto proclaimed, happier than he was earlier. "I have to admit, he's right," Shinitobi said as he grinned, impressed by the look of the place.

"Come Tanni, we can go find a place to sit and catch up," Kazuki said as he walked over to a table. Tanni then followed since she had no way to argue.

"Look Naruto. There's a booth over there we can sit at," Hinata said a little louder than her normal hushed tone, but still quiet enough to only be heard by him and Shinitobi. Naruto nodded as they both walked over.

"Now wait a minute! How come Kazuki gets to sit with Tanni and... I'm all alone now aren't I?" Shinitobi said, sighing as he went to sit in the booth behind Naruto and Hinata's.

"So, the only reason you came here was because of that sword?" Kazuki asked not looking over a menu, "Or did you really come to see me?" "That's my business, not yours," she said hiding her face behind her menu. "Then if its not my businesses, why did you come to me?" he said, not even remotely surprised she'd say that as a response.

"Can we drop the subject?" she asked her voice without a tone to it this time. "Fine," he said sighing.

At the other tables Naruto and Hinata had their food and began eating, as did Shinitobi. Shinitobi looked over holding up the fish he had with his chopsticks glaring at Kazuki. "How come he's so great? He gets to sit with the pretty girl! I bet he doesn't even respect her!" he thought to himself as he dropped the piece he was holding.

One of the employees at the restaurant walked up to Kazuki and Tanni. "Lord Kuraikage, a man outside wishes to speak with you," the employee said. "Alright," Kazuki sighed again. Turning back to Tanni, "I'm sorry, I'll be back after I take care of this," he said as he walked out. "Yeah..." Tanni said her chin rested on the top of her hand as she looked down at the table.

Tanni sat there for a while, Kazuki hadn't returned. She sighed a little then jolted up. "Wait a minute, what do I care? Its not like this is a date or anything! I shouldn't care if he's not here, he lost my sword!" said said to herself, getting herself a bit excited again.

"Hmm.." Shinitobi thought to himself, as he had just finished his meal as he began to look around, "Its quiet around here, and it doesn't seem too good."

At that moment, a kunai flew in the restaurant with a note attached to it by a string. Once the kunai landed, a few shinobi outside dashed off in the direction of the forest beyond the village gates.

People shrieked and screamed when the kunai flew in, but Tanni and the others ran over to it. Shinitobi took it out of the wall and held the note in his hand, the other three looked at it over his shoulder as he unfolded it.

"Tanni... Its a misfortune to see you again after what happened, but lucky me I've been able to succeed where you failed two years ago before betraying us. Once I lead the Kuraikage into the trap I set outside the village gates in the forest, my squad and I can take him to Rasengaru. Where she'll be happy enough to reward our efforts. I only wrote this so you could try and stop me, even though you'd fail and I'll be able to kill you to further please Rasengaru, if you feel the urge to save your little friend. Please do so. Warm regards, Heidoshi."

Tanni started growling some after reading the note as she took off to the forest outside the gates of the village.

"Hey wait a minue! Tanni!" Naruto yelled. "Sister, wait!" Hinata said as they trailed after Tanni, but quickly paying for their meal before they left.

Tanni ran hot on the trail of the enemy as she was mixed with thoughts inside. "Kazuki, you better not be stupid enough to fall for this. I know he may have got you into chasing him, but you'd better be alive when I find you!" she thought in her head as she continued running, clutching a heart shaped locket around her neck that she had concealed under her shirt. Her thoughts continued to be filled with concern, "After everything we've been through in our lives, you'd better not die on me today Kazuki Ochina!"


	3. The Two Wolves Meet

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Raikiru (Tanni the wolf), Hyuga Tsubasa (Tanni the wolf), Hyuga Rai (Tanni the wolf), Ochina Kazuo (Ryu-Kazuki), Ochina Ai (Ryu-Kazuki), Ochina Katon (Ryu-Kazuki), Sodina Nijiru (Ryu-Kazuki), Rasengaru (Tanni the wolf), Kurosaki Akiyama (Ryu-Kazuki)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Two Wolves Meet**

During the dawn of a new day in Kagegakure, the sound of birds chirping and people waking as the day started had begun to echo across the village. Third Lord Kuraikage walked into his office sitting down and preparing for his daily routine. Sitting down, Third Kuraikage, Kazuo Ochina, wearing the traditional cloak and nothing covering his face, skimmed through his papers for the day. Then one of his ninja walked into his office.  
"Lord Kuraikage," he started, "It seems we have a few foreigners entering the village, they wish to seek refugee in the village for the sake of their two children." "Alright then Nijiru. Please get them so I can discuss the matter," Kazuo said calmly as he smiled a bit to himself, seeing as he was a family man, with a wife and two children of his own. "Right away sir," Nijiru said as he walked out to bring the awaiting family to the office.

Standing at the gates were a man and women with their two children.

The man, Raikiru, had silver hair, red eyes, and a set of silver wolf ears, and a tail behind him laying flat. He took a drag from the cigarette he was smoking.

The woman, Tsubasa, had darkish blue hair down to her waist, and the frail silver fragrance in her eyes of that of a Hyuga's. She stood there with her family holding the hand of her son.

The eldest child, was a little girl at the age of ten. She had silver Hyuga eyes, wearing a cloth head wrap around her forehead, and smiled a bit with a canine looking fang poked itself out of the top of her mouth, as she looked around the village.

Lastly, was the youngest, a young boy around the age of six. He had long silver hair like his sister, and silver Hyuga eyes as well.

The girl looked to her mother as she spoke, "Mommy, why did we come back here, we already came here six years ago when Rai was born." "We thought this would be a nice place to stay for a while," her mother said back to her.

Nijiru walked up from the offices offering his hand to Raikiru. "Its a pleasure to meet you all, if you don't mind, I'll escort you to Lord Kuraikage so we can discuss things," he said with a optimistic tone.

Raikiru didn't take his hand as he just walked toward the offices. Tsubasa looked at her daughter, "Tanni, why don't you go look around the academy and find some friends to play with," she said following Nijiru and Raikiru, still holding her son's hand.

"Alright, bye Rai!" she said as she walked off waving to her little brother. "Bye sister!" he called back as he followed their mother.

Tanni walked to the academy, as she saw a group of four boys, three of them were older and already had headbands. The fourth one, was around her age, and he didn't have a headband.

She smiled as she walked up, taking off her cloth band around her head, her small wolf ears popped out from under the band was when it was removed. She kept walking until she could see what was really going on.

Two of the boys were standing over watching, as the second youngest one was beating up the youngest boy. The youngest one had a black eye, and a bloody nose, and tears streaming down his face since he was crying.

"Stop it big bother! It hurts!" the boy said as he kept crying.

The two siblings that were in the "fight", both had black hair and blue eyes, the younger one was ten, almost eleven, with short hair, and his older brother with hair down to his waist, was twelve.

"Just shut up, you pathetic waste of a life!" his brother screamed at him in his face. "Hey, what are you doing, leave him alone!" Tanni yelled as she ran up, "He's your brother, you're both supposed to love each other!" "Oh shut up, that's the worst sound that's insulted my ears! That annoying barking of yours needs to stop!" he yelled as he turned his head to face her.

"Just leave him alone, I bet he never did anything to you, you bully!" she screamed at the kid. "Heh," he smirked some, "If you want him so bad, come and get him! Niju, Kudosai, get her!" The brown haired boy cocked his eyebrow at the kid and walked off staying quiet. The other boy, who had spiky white hair, and blue eyes, stood there staring at Tanni, who was now growling like a feisty puppy. "What are you doing Niju?! Get her!" the bully yelled.

"I don't know, she looks pretty scary," Niju said backing away. Tanni took one step toward him as he turned and ran, looking back, not noticing the wall in front of him as he plowed into it, face first. Tanni then turned to the bully.

He smirked again laughing. "Do you really think I'm scared of you?" he chuckled. He yanked his brother up from the back of his shirt, his brother still had tears coming down his face. "He's right here, come on!" the bully said as he challenged Tanni, but then a loud booming voice was heard behind them.

"Enough! Katon Ochina, you are in big trouble!" the voice came from a woman who was standing on top of the academy. She had purple hair down to her waist and green eyes, wearing a Kagegakure headband across her forehead. She jumped off the building and landed behind Katon.

"Go straight home!" she yelled at him. "Yes, mother..." Katon said as he threw his brother face first into the ground and walked home to the Ochina main household with his mother following behind.

Tanni walked over to the other boy as he began to stand up. "Are you okay?" she asked feeling bad for him. "Yeah... I fine," he said, sniffling a bit while whipping his face off with his arm. "He's a big meanie isn't he?" Tanni said trying to make him feel better, but he just kept silent, looking down at his feet.

She tried to lighten the mood again by introducing herself, "Well, my name's Tanni Hyuga, who're you?" He stayed silent for a few minutes until he finally spoke, "Why are you still talking to me?" "Why shouldn't I be?" she asked as she cocked her head slightly.

"Most people don't like me, because I'm different, because I have a kekkei genkai. People only respect my father because of what he's done for the village, but not me," he said, seeming as if he didn't belong in the world like his brother had said.

"Well, I'm different too. We can both be different together!" she said smiling again as she saw Kazuki look at her from over his shoulder. "Okay. I'm Kazuki by the way," he said as he sniffled once again. "Good, then you're my first friend!" she said excitedly as she hugged him.

Kazuki's eyes opened wide, standing there with a faint blush on his face. "Tanni... Come on!" her father's voice echoed from behind her, "We found somewhere to stay, so let's go!" He glared at Kazuki from where he was, he didn't like the fact his daughter was hanging around with a boy, let alone hugging him. "Yes daddy!" she said as she stopped hugging Kazuki, kisses his cheek and walked over to her father as they both walked to their new home in the village.

Kazuki kept standing there, his face was even redder than before, as his father, Kazuo, father walked up and laughed a bit. "Looks like someone has a little girlfriend," he laughed some again. "I do not! She's just... My friend," Kazuki said looking away. "Alright son, whatever you say," he almost couldn't stop laughing as they walked home for the day.

A few days later Tanni had been enrolled in the academy. She had been placed in the same class as Kazuki. She walked in a found a seat over next to Kazuki, as she sat down and smiled at him. He look at her and smiled back a little.

A few of the other students were snickering at them. Tanni just ignored them as she sat there waiting for the teacher to arrive. The other students laughter got louder. "Just shut up already!" Kazuki yelled as they all got quiet, for only about a few seconds, then they got louder.

"Alright children, enough!" Nijiru yelled as he walked in the classroom and began to preform a short lecture on survival training exercises.

After the day was done for classes, the students got up and left. Kazuki and Tanni walked out together. When they got outside they saw Raikiru standing there near the door.

"Tanni, we're going home. Now!" he said seeming as if it were important. "Okay. Bye Kazuki!" she said waving as she walked home with her father.

When they got home she walked in and saw her mother packing. "Go to your room and get your things," her father said as he walked over and began helping Tsubasa. "What, why?!" Tanni asked, her father's eyes opened wide.

"Just do what your father says Tanni, we have to leave later," her mother said as she continued to stuff cases with their belongings. Her father left room to get check on Rai, as she ran up to her mother pleading, "Mommy, please can I go tell Kazuki goodbye first?!" "I'm sorry, we don't have time," she said to Tanni. "Okay..." she said as he went into her room and started to pack.

A few hours after dusk, when it grew dark, Tanni and her family had left the house and went to the gates to meet Nijiru as their escort to the nearest town outside of Kagegakure.

"I assume we're ready?" Nijiru said taking some bags so Tsubasa could carry the sleeping Rai in her arms. "Yes, let's head out," Raikiru said a bit anxious to leave for some reason.

As soon as they left the gates, a suspicious feeling arose to Nijiru as he set off a trip wire. Upon activation a few tagged kunai flew out at him, exploding on contact sending him back into a tree as he fell to the ground lifeless.

"Oh darn, my trap went off on someone I could have finished off in less than five seconds," a voice said from the surrounding as her voice echoed. Raikiru growled when he heard the voice. "So, she's finally found us," Tsubasa said looking down as her sleeping child, holding him close.

"That's right," the voice came from behind her, as a figure stood there with the palm of her hand on the back of Tsubasa's neck. The figure gripped the back of her neck and forced a large amount of chakra into her palm. The charged energy hit a vital chakra point between the neck and the shoulders, overloading it with chakra, and shutting down Tsubasa's nervous system ending her life there, as Tsubasa's body fell to the ground.

"Such a pitty. Your wife was a lovely woman Raikiru, but you two stopping me so many years ago was a flaw in your lives," the woman said as she grinned at Raikiru. Tanni grabbed her brother and started to run, but another enemy appeared in front of her blocking her way.

"The only mistake I've made, was letting you interfere with my family!" Raikiru charged at the woman, whipping a kunai out from a pouch on his right leg, lashing the knife at her. The woman laughed as she bent a bit and spun her leg, hitting him from under his ankles tripping him up as she stepped on his throat. "Oh please, do you think you can actually kill me? Last time was a fluke, this time, I'm getting what I want," she said looking down at him as she pulled out three senbon needles.

Raikiru smirked as he morphed into a wolf, his throat still under the woman's foot. His fur then began to harden and like needles as if you were stepping on a porcupine, only ten times worse, it stabbed through the woman's foot as she jumped back. Raikiru then retaliated to the offensive opening he had as he ran and head butted her in the gut, landed down on his feet and tackling her trying to sink his fangs into her throat.

"Enough mutt!" she screamed at him as she grabbed his muzzle and stabbed him in the face with her senbon. Raikiru flinched back as the woman kicked him off and he skidded on the ground away from her turning back to normal. By the time he arose from the ground she was only a foot away as she jumped and twisted around, kicking him in the side of the face with such force it snapped his neck.

Raikiru fell to the ground as the woman turned to her warrior, who by that point had both of the children held in his arms, Tanni struggling for freedom. The woman walked up to her as spoke softly, "Don't worry dear child, your brother and you will make fine warriors for my organization."

"Forget it! I'll never join you!" Tanni screamed as she continued to struggle, tears flying in all directions. "I'm afraid.... You don't have a choice!" she screamed as she preformed a handseal, "Mind suppression jutsu! Say goodbye you all of your memories!" The jutsu effected Tanni's mind and erased all memories, she currently had like if she caught amnesia, as she then fell unconscious.

"Come on, we'll erase the boy's mind once we get back to headquarters," the woman said taking off. "Yes Lady Rasengaru," her warrior replied as he followed her holding both of the children. They turned and began to run off, when they heard approaching footsteps.

A small figure confronted Rasengaru and her minion. "Leave her alone!" the voice yelled, coming from a small boy. Both Rasengaru and her warrior looked at each other and started laughing. "What makes you think you can stop me?!" she said wiping a tear from her eye.

"Because, she's my friend!" Kazuki yelled back at her as he flung a kunai which she easily dodged. Rasengaru smirked again dashing at him with three senbon ready to tear him to shreds. Right before she reached five feet of him, a man with two snarling wolves standing beside him appeared in front of Kazuki. Rasengaru's eyes jerked open as she stopped instantly and froze staring at the middle aged man.

"So..." she started, "You're the Wolf Sage, Akiyama Kurosaki..." "I think you should take your business and leave," Akiyama said as he took a drag from the cigarette in his mouth. "Feh," Rasengaru scoffed as she backed away and motioned her soldier to take off, he nodded back. "We'll meet again old man..." Rasengaru and her accomplice ran away as Kazuki looked at Akiyama.

"But what about Tanni?!" Kazuki shrieked.

"Don't worry... She'll be fine... We have to get you home before your parents worry."

"But...!"

"Right now Kazuki! No arguments!"

Kazuki said nothing as they walked back into the village. As Rasengaru retreated, Tanni's eyes opened one last time for the night as her memories still faded. The only words she spoke with her currently blurred vision, "Kazuki..." She then fell limp once more as she closed her eyes.


	4. True Love from the Loveless

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Heidoshi (Ryu-Kazuki), Radion (Ryu-Kazuki)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**True Love from the Loveless**

Tanni and the others were heading to where Heidoshi's destination was, the others lagging behind Tanni because of her speed. Even though she was fast, this wasn't her normal speed. "What's going on with her?!" Naruto yelled, asking Shinitobi and Hinata. "I don't know. For as long as I've known her, I've never seen her act anything like this," Hinata said as she she kept up with the others. "We shouldn't concern ourself in her affairs for now, our main priority is to protect Tanni and Kazuki," Shinitobi said with a serious look on his face this time.

Kazuki had trailed behind Heidoshi right into his trap, where he would be lead into a clearing in the forest. "Alright coward, where are you?!" Kazuki growled as Heidoshi hid among the trees in the clearing. Heidoshi landed from a branch with two clones standing besides him. "You think you can really kill me?" Heidoshi said as he smirked. "I was going to ask you the same question," Kazuki said glaring at him.

Heidoshi began making handseals as his clones dashed in for phsyical attacks. Kazuki quickly whipped his katana from its sheath and sliced both of the clones as they disappeared in a poof of smoke. "That all you got?" Kazuki said his head hanging down.

"More than you know Ochina," he replied finishing his handseals. A giant blast of wind sent Kazuki flying back as Heidoshi did another handseal, leaves flew off the trees behind him and flew at Kazuki, cutting him up as if they were knives. "Ready to give up?" Heidoshi said standing there with his straw hat covering the top half of his face, and toothpick in the corner of his mouth.

"Never!" Kazuki growled again biting his thumb then making handseals. "Summoning art, Wolf of Misery!" he yelled as he slammed his hand on the ground in front of him. In a poof of smoke a wolf appeared, its soft gray fur laid slick on its body. Two blue eyes resting in its head, with a katana on his back, and the Kagegakure headband around it neck. Staring at Heidoshi it growled, "Thank you for summoning me Lord Ochina, I will aid you well in battle!"

"Feh, a boy and his mutt, nothing we can't handle," Heidoshi laughed as three other enemies appeared.

"Not so fast, Heidoshi!" Tanni's voice said as she rushed up in her wolf form from the outer brush of the clearing. She head butt him and knocked them both into a tree as she returned to normal. As she began to strike him with the palms of her hands and tips of her fingers in his stomach and around the chest.

When he had a free moment, Heidoshi back handed her across the face knocking her back as he pulled out a sword from behind him. "No!" Tanni said her eyes wide as she saw the blade, "You stole my sword!" "You mean what was your sword, I've modified it so it fits to my liking, and I'm about to kill you with it!" he said as he swung the blade at her, closing her eyes she flinched, but then, the sound of two metal objects clashing was heard. She opened her eyes to see the wolf holding its katana in its mouth blocking Heidoshi's sword, but Heidoshi put more pressure on the blade as it began to crack, and the blade snapped in two. Heidoshi's eyes opened wide as he quickly tossed aside the sword and kicked the wolf away, the wolf then disappeared in a poof smoke. "Radion!" Tanni yelled as he was kicked away from between Heidoshi and herself.

"Tie her up quickly, while I finish off Kazuki!" Heidoshi screamed, his warriors came over and grabbed Tanni wrapping her around a tree with three large chains. But as Heidoshi turned back to Kazuki, he saw a foot heading for his face as he heard the words, "Dynamic Entry!" Naruto shouted as he plowed his foot into Heidoshi's face knocking him back as he skid on the ground.

"I was wondering when all of you would show up," Kazuki said as Hinata and Shinitobi ran up from behind Naruto. "Well then, why don't we teach these guys what happens when you mess with Naruto Uzumaki and the Konoha team!" Naruto shouted. "Just shut up and get rid of them so you can untie me you idiots!" Tanni yelled from the tree.

"Heidoshi's mine," Kazuki said smirking. They each took off after their respective target. Naruto, Hinata and Shinitobi had no trouble taking out the grunts, now it was up to Kazuki to beat Heidoshi.

"Ya feeling lucky, punk?" Heidoshi said grinning. "Luckiest man in the world," Kazuki said in retaliation, as he charged at Heidoshi, getting himself ready for a taijutsu maneuver, but Heidoshi was quick with his handseals as a large part of the earth came up from under Kazuki and knocked him under the chin as he flew onto his back.

"You actually call yourself a Kage. You fall for every one of my traps, as long as you can't touch me then I'm fine to knock you down with my ninjutsu. There's no way out," the grin on his face got even bigger as he spoke those words.

Kazuki stood up shakily and started making handseals as he yelled out, "Fireball jutsu!" Held flew a large flame from his mouth at Heidoshi as he countered with his own jutsu, screaming, "Wind current! Blowback technique!" The flames were hit by a current of wind that changed the direction of them sending them back at Kazuki as he quickly did a few more handseals. "Rock wall!" he yelled as a big wall made out of the earth popped up in front of him as a shield from the flames.

The wall fell back into the earth as Kazuki saw Heidoshi's fist slam into his face making him stagger back as Heidoshi's speed allowed him to slam his foot into Kazuki's stomach and then roundhouse kick him in the face. Kazuki skid back on the ground some as he got up, normally he wouldn't be so hurt from such weak attacks, but there was something about Heidoshi that seemed suspicious. He stood up barely being able to stand.

"Look at you. You're not even worth my time." Heidoshi said smirking. Kazuki dashed over toward him jumping and spin kicking him in the face, but Heidoshi blocked with his wrists. He then grabbed Kazuki's ankle and easily flung him into a tree.

Kazuki stood up after his back hit impact with the tree. He was panting heavily, the others watched without a word, they didn't want to interfere because they knew Kazuki wouldn't let them if they tried.

Kazuki fell to one knee defenseless, Heidoshi standing over him as if he were gloating. He laughed, "You're nothing you pathetic waste for a Kage. I don't even see why you're so valuble to anyone. Nobody cares about you, you have no family, and even the love of your life hates your guts! You should just wither away and die," he said as he made a few final handseals.

"Shut up Heidoshi!" Tanni screamed from the chains binding her to the tree. Heidoshi stopped his handseals when she screamed, smirking. "Don't listen to him Kazuki! You know its not true!" she continued as tears formed in her eyes, "Don't let him say that. You know it's not true. You may not have parents or your clan, but you do have a family! People do respect you, you may not have everyone on your side, but you have all of us who are here risking our lives to protect you! Even despite what happened in our past, Heidoshi's wrong, I don't hate you! You were the first person besides my parents and my brother who accepted me. The first person besides them who I could trust, and... I love you Kazuki Ochina!"

"Feh, enough of this. You're done Ochina," he said as he started making handseals, screaming "Cyclone of death petals!" The leaves on the ground arose as they circled around Kazuki, there were so many by that time Kazuki couldn't see past any of them, the leaves then all flew at him at once. Since they surrounded him the others couldn't see what was happening, but they only heard Kazuki's scream as the leaves flew at him and sliced him up as the leaves then dispersed. Kazuki fell to the ground his eyes closed and jaw shut as Heidoshi's grin was so widespread across his face that was basically all you could see from under his hat.

"Kazuki! No!" Tanni screamed from behind the chains as she started crying, but a foul stench of chakra filled the air. A visible immense ammount of silver chakra came from Tanni as the chains holding her to the tree shattered.

"Heh, this isn't over yet Tanni," Heidoshi smirked as he jumped back to a branch on the tree behind him, his grunts getting up as they each made a handseal and disappeared.

Tanni's chakra started fading as the others walked over to her. "Are you alright Sister?" Hinata asked worried about her elder cousin. She looked down and stayed silent as she then ran over to Kazuki kneeling by him.

"Kazuki... Why did you have to do this you idiot! You promised me two years ago, that one day we'd meet again and we'd be happy. But this isn't how I'd planned it!" she said as she sat there kneeling over him, tears falling from her face and onto his body.

"Hey, Tanni..." Naruto started as they walked over, "It'll be okay." "No it won't!" she said as she kept crying, "I trusted him, I thought maybe we could be friends again like we were. I just got to see him again after two years.. and... Kazuki, please don't leave us! I love you too much..."

Kazuki's arm lifted as he tilted her head up from under her chin with his hand opening his eyes. "Heh, I love you too Tanni," he said smiling as he kissed her. Her eyes went wide as she blushed when he did that as she smacked him across the face. "Don't you ever scare me like that again you moron!" she yelled.

"Well, every thing's back to normal then!" Naruto said as he and the other two laughed. They all got up and walked back to the Ochina household to stay the night.

That morning Naruto, Hinata, Shinitobi, and Kazuki were waiting at the door. Tanni walked there from the room she was sleeping in. "Well it's been good seeing you all again, I might come by Konoha and visit sometime when I get the chance," Kazuki said as he turned to them. "By the way," he started, "Tanni, I have something for you." He pulled out a sword from behind him and handed it to her as she took it. "I spent all night making it in the study. Its an exact replica, except it has the Ochina clan insignia on it, plus its more durable than your old one. Its the least I could do."

She held it close as she look at him. "Thank you, you didn't have to. But since you insisted, I'll cherish it forever."

"Alright then, since we're done here, let's go home!" Naruto said as they walked out. "Aren't you coming Tanni?" Shinitobi said as he stood in the doorway. "Sorry guys, but I'm staying here," she said. "What?!" Kazuki and Shinitobi both said at once. "What's wrong Kazuki, you want your girlfriend to leave you again for another two years? You never think things through you know," Tanni said shaking her head.

"Girlfriend?!" Shinitobi shrieked. "Come on!" Naruto said as he and Hinata grabbed him and dragged him home with them. "But, but, but, its not fair!" Shinitobi said almost crying. Kazuki and Tanni stood side by side behind the doorway as they waved goodbye to their friends for now.


	5. Static Rivalry!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Kudoshimei Thunder (Teh GREAT Thundorz)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**Static Rivalry!**

**The Bushido and The Kaminari!**

The village arises once again as dawn had broken. It is the morning after Naruto and his partners had returned. Naruto and Hinata had today off so they went to see a movie out of boredom. Shinitobi left his home and started walking around the market area.

Shinitobi also had today off, so he went to the training dojo in the village to find something to do. When he approached he could hear commotion coming from the dojo. He then walked in giving himself a grin.

Inside were a few people watching the current battle in the arena. The fight was already over with one at his knees, the other looking down at him. The one who lost went and sat down to rest. "Any more takers?" a voice came from the winner. "How about you..." he said pointing to Shinitobi without looking at him.

The winner was a sixteen year old. On his head he had spiky purple hair, and yellow eyes. Wearing a red jacket, black pants, and purple fingerless gloves on his hands. "You're that Bushido guy aren't you?" he said as he kept looking forward.

"I am, why is that important?" he asked looking surprised. "I heard about your taijutsu and sword skills. I've been looking for a good fight all day," he said glancing at Shinitobi using his peripheral vision.

"I suppose, I am bored," Shinitobi said smirking some as he stepped onto the arena. "So what is the name of my opponent?" he asked as he stood there. "My name is Thunder Kudoshimei, I am known as the Kaminari," he spook with no emotion, just a monotone voice."So we'll begin, ground rules, taijutsu only, are objects?" Thunder asks as Shinitobi shook his head. They both bowed to each other as they took their stances.

They began to move in a circle, both glaring at their opponent. The others on the sides watched intently. Shinitobi started to dash at him drawing back his arm for an uppercut punch. By then, Thunder had the heel of his foot in Shinitobi's stomach as he twisted his body and kicked him in the face, then dashed after him and jumped spinning back and heel kicking Shinitobi in his spinal column. Shinitobi flew forward and rolled once he hit the floor as he skid to a stop.

Shinitobi got up shakily. "I've got to be more careful, I can't underestimate him with speeds like those," he thought to himself as he got back into position.

By the time Shinitobi was standing Thunder was about two feet away as he attempted a roundhouse kick to his face, Shinitobi's eyes jolt open quickly as he saved himself by blocking with his wrists. He then ducked down and tried to trip Thunder up from his feet. Thunder jumped over his leg and slammed the heel of his foot into Shinitobi's face.

Shinitobi flew through the air spinning with force as he landed on the floor once again. Thunder stood over at the other side of the arena in his stance. "This can't be possible. There's no way he can be so fast," Shinitobi said to himself staring at the ceiling as he stood back up. "I guess I have no choice," he said.

Shinitobi dashed first, Thunder second. While catching up in speed Thunder lunged at him with his fist, but Shinitobi checked his time perspective and quickly jolted to the left holding out his arm and grabbing Thunder's wrist. He then used Thunder's force of his weight to lift Thunder and slam him into the floor of the arena, running with him as he drug him across the floor then tossing him forward as he skid and slowed with friction.

Thunder stood up and dusted himself off as he popped his shoulder back into place after impact. "Very tactical, but not enough!" he rushed at Shinitobi again, as he ran, little sparks flew off the bottom of his feet as his speed increased. "Of course!" Shinitobi exclaimed as he side stepped by Thunder and tripping him up from behind his feet. The back of Thunder's head smacked the floor as he flinched, grabbing Shinitobi's legs with him yanking him down to the floor with him.

Shinitobi crashed on the floor. Thunder stood up quickly and lunged his fist at him. Right as it was a mere inch from his face a poof smoke appeared behind them. "Thunder!" the figure called, Thunder's fist stopped right at Shinitobi's face.

Thunder stood up and sighed some, "What is it..." He glanced at what seems to be an anbu wearing a hawk mask behind him. "Enough playing around, we have things to do," the anbu said. Thunder turned away and walked out with the anbu saying only three words, "You're lucky Bushido."

Shinitobi lay there, his eyes wide open, sweat beaming down his face as he sighed. He stood up and walked out as the others began another match. Once he stood outside he looked at the ground. "How could I have been beaten so easily, there's no way," the thought echoed in his mind.

"Shinitobi!" Lee's voice rang out from Shinitobi's right. "I see you have visited the dojo today, are you interested in having a match with me?" Lee said flashing him a smile and a thumbs up motion. "Sorry, not today," Shinitobi responded as he looked up with a serious glance.

"What?! But why not? We usually have matches around this time! You cannot refuse my offer!" Lee said. "I have other problems, I don't have time," Shinitobi said sighing. "What do mean?" Lee said, his attitude towards the situation changed.

"Tell me, do you know Thunder Kudoshimei?" Shinitobi said as a gentle breeze blew by flapping his outfit. "Yes, I have heard of him. From what I hear he is a very formidable opponent in combat. Why do you ask Shinitobi?" Lee responded.

"I just finished fighting him," Shinitobi said sighing. "Oh, how did the battle go?" Lee asked interested. "I was about to lose before he was called off. I lost too easily, its like he wasn't trying," he said glaring a bit. "I never assumed he was that well trained. Do not worry my friend, even with the slightest bit more training, you can defeat him in a fair match I'm sure of it!" Lee exclaimed trying to reassure Shinitobi.

"You're right. I shouldn't worry about this. I should train to become stronger, then everything will be realized!" he said as thoughts spurred in his mind. Where as you could now see him daydreaming.

In his dream he and many of the Konoha girls were standing in the village, they surround him. "Wow Shinitobi, I never knew you were to talented!" one girl said almost desirably.

"Shinitobi?" Lee said waving his arm in front of him as Shinitobi stood there day dreaming. He then snapped back to reality. "You know Lee, I will take you up on your offer for a match," Shinitobi smirked as they both dashed into the dojo.

Over in a home in the village, Thunder leaned back in a chair as the anbu stood in front of him. "Aren't you even concerned?" the anbu asked. "Not really," Thunder replied still leaning back.

"On the other hand," the anbu started, "Lady Tsunade gave me these documents on our targets." He handed Thunder three document folders continuing, "She wants them eliminated cause they're a threat to the village because they're jinchuriki. They may be tailed demons, but they're one tailed, yet that doesn't mean they aren't still powerful." "Ryuonii, Ookamionii, and Torionii. So do we need all three of them?" Thunder asked. "No, just one. Kill the being, and capture the demon. Problem is, I can't track Torionii anymore, so its between Ryu and Ookami." said the anbu.

"Right, I'll get on it when I can," Thunder said setting down the folders. The one on top had a photo of Kazuki, filed under the Ryuonii document. "Make sure you do," the anbu said walking out.


	6. Thunder's Strike!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); None

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**Thunder's Strike**

Tsunade sat by herself in her office. She shuffled through her papers as there was a knock at her door. "Come in," she said skimming through the documents she held. The Hawk masked anbu walked in bowing slightly.

"Lady Tsunade," he started, "Have we any word for today Ma'am?" "I have received a letter coming from Lord Kuraikage that he will be visiting the village within the next few days. That's as much as I know for now. This week has been very slow for us," she said calmly. "Don't worry Ma'am, I'm sure that will change soon enough," he said smirking under his mask.

"I have also noticed that a few days ago some of our records were stolen," Tsunade said breaking the silence, "You don't know anything about that do you?" "Why no Mi'lady. I have heard nothing, but I will keep my eye out," he responded. "Good then you are dismissed," Tsunade said motioning him for the door. The anbu then walked out with an evil smile on his face.

Shinitobi and Lee had just finished their match and left the dojo. They headed somewhere to eat seeing as the day had reached high noon. They arrive at Ichiraku Ramen, to only find who but, Naruto and Hinata.

Naruto slurped a bit more from his bowl as he set it on the counter. "I wondered when you guys would show up," he grinned a bit. "Oh quit lying you idiot," Shinitobi said sitting down next to them. "Naruto, Hinata, we have not seen you much. What have you been doing today?" Lee said as he sat down. Naruto started to open his mouth as Hinata put her palm over it to quieten him. She hid her face from blushing as she spoke, "Naruto and I just, went to see a movie is all. There's no need to insinuate anything."

"I heard you all went to Kagegakure the other day, how did that go?" Lee asked as Ayame set down a bowl of Ramen for him and Shinitobi. "It was a disaster," Shinitobi said letting his bowl cool down. "You're just mad because Tanni's in love with Kazuki," Naruto said smirking. "Oh shut up!" he yelled glaring at him.

"Please, let's calm down. We shouldn't criticize them, and Shinitobi you should respect Sister's choice, whether you agree or not." Hinata said trying to break the arguing. "Naruto, by Kazuki do you mean Kazuki Ochina, our own jounin from two years ago?" Lee asked after eating some of his ramen. "Yes, Sensei has become the leader of the Kagegakure's shiniboi forces," Hinata chimed lightly. "Amazing, I would love to face him in a friendly match one day," Lee said a bit excited.

Footsteps approached from behind them. "Hey Shinitobi," Thunder's voice came from behind the four. "You and me, the training grounds, fifteen minutes," he said as he walked off to the training field. Shinitobi sat there silent. "Shinitobi, are you alright?" Hinata asked a bit concerned. "I'm fine," he said. "If it makes you feel better we'll come with you," Naruto said trying to make him feel better.

They had all finished their ramen as they followed Shinitobi to the practice field. Thunder stood at the center post with his head hanging low. "So you've showed up," he said his head still low. "What do you want?" Shinitobi asked standing by his friends. "A real match. No limits. Even death!" he said.

"What?!" Shinitobi shrieked. "No way! There's no way we'll let you two do something stupid!" Naruto yelled. 'What's wrong Shinitobi, scared?" Thunder smirked.

"I am not! I will fight you," Shinitobi said facing his new rival. "You need any help?" Naruto asked. "No. This is my fight!" Shinitobi said. "Heh, what an idiot," Thunder said smirking again.

Thunder dashed out at Shinitobi his speed increasing quickly. Shinitobi drew a few shuriken from from pouch throwing them as Thunder's feet. Thunder's eyes opened wide as he flipped back. "How did you figure out my speed technique..." he said after he landed. "I noticed back in the dojo, those little sparks you let off to give yourself that little boost in speed. Now that I know, you're not so tough with speed tactics," Shinitobi said holding a shuriken in between his fingers.

"So what, you figured out my technique, its no big deal," Thunder said smirking as he preformed a few hand seals. A few clouds started appearing as it began to rain. "What is this?" Shinitobi demanded. "Its a special jutsu that helps me familiarize the environment, so I can fight at a more efficient level," he said as he grinned, "The downside, both of us have to fight off blasting lightning bolts. Rainstorm jutsu!"

Thunder dashed at Shinitobi as he drew his sword blocking Thunder's kunai attack. "Just great! Not only can he take this to his advantage. I can't use any fire jutsu! He's thought this through the whole time!" Shinitobi screamed in his head as he kneed Thunder in the stomach and bashed him in the face with the hilt of his katana.

Thunder staggered back as Shinitobi stood the blade of his katana on the ground, jumping on the tip of the hilt and springing off of it. The bottom of Shinitobi's foot landed right in Thunder's face knocking him back. Thunder rolled on the dirt some as he stood up growling.

Thunder made a few handseals as two clones appeared from the rain water. "Just a cheap trick," Shinitobi scoffed. The three of them dashed as Shinitobi as he stood there timing his movements. When he saw it as the right moments, he sliced the two clones as they fell back into water and roundhouse kicked Thunder to the side.

Thunder's face lay in mud as the others watched. Lee and Naruto glaring slightly as their hopes were for Shinitobi's victory. Hinata looking concerned as she also hoped Shinitobi won.

Shinitobi stood over Thunder. "I'm not going to kill you, because this is pointless," he said. Thunder spun his legs and tripped Shinitobi up making him fall in the mud. Thudner stood up and slammed his fist into Shinitobi's direction, but quickly Shinitobi rolled out of the way.

Shinitobi stood up seeing Thunder rushing at him. He hooked him once in the gut, Thunder stood there paralyzed for a moment. Shinitobi then uppercut him, jumping up and spin kicking him back. As Thunder flew through the air, a stray lightning bolt struck down and blasted Thunder, sending him straight into the ground.

Everyone stood there, their jaws open watching Thunder writhe in pain from the electric jolts pulsating through is body. It then died down as Thunder lay on the ground motionless as he was paralyzed from the electricity.

"Pathetic," a voice came from behind Naruto and the others. "You let yourself succumb to such a defeat. You're worthless," the voice came from the Hawk anbu as everyone turned to him. The anbu walked off back toward the village. "Brother," Thunder said as he lay there.

A while later a medic team had arrived and taken Thunder to a room in the hospital. Naruto and the others stood in the hallway. Shinitobi stood there with his head hanging low. Everyone stayed silent.

Shinitobi started to walk off. "Shinitobi, where are you going?" Hinata asked as she looked up at him. "Yeah, we still don't know what's going on in there yet," Naruto said. "Its not our business, we should all go home..." Shinitobi responded as he continued walking.

"That doesn't mean anything! He's still a person, and we need to make sure he's alright!" Naruto said in retaliation. "I said its not our business!" Shinitobi said as he left. Naruto said as the others followed him out of the hospital.

Back at Tsunade's offices, Tsunade requetsed to see Iruka as he had entered the room. "Iruka I have a special task for you," Tsunade said sitting with her chin resting on the back of her hands. "That would be?" Iruka asked standing there puzzled.

"As you know Kazuki is coming by soon and those records stolen were one of his. Something is going on that I don't know about and I can't trust anyone but you with this," she said with a serious tone. "So you're asking me to keep my eye out for anyone suspicious who might harm Lord Kuraikage?" Iruka asked. "That's right! I leave this duty in your hands Iruka. At the times of crisis we're in these days we can't let anything happen!" she said sitting up in her chair. "I understand. I'll make sure to do so," he said nodding some. "Alright, thank you for your time and acceptance," Tsunade said dismissing him.

In the hospital, Thunder lay in a bed after he had tests done. He could move now but it hurt him badly. He stared at the window as real rain began to start. By then, his thoughts turned to his mother, who had been missing for years now. "Be good and stay strong for me." Those were the words that echoed in his head she had told him before she left. "Brother, you traitor. Once I'm able to leave this place I'll find you and destroy you! You too Shinitobi!" he said to himself as he stared out his window, "Even if its the last thing I do..."


	7. The Kuraikage's Wedding Part One

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Narrok (Top Dog Rios), Ketski Ikira (Ryu-Kazuki)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Kuraikage's Wedding**

**Part One: Days of Celebration**

Two weeks have passed since the fight between Shinitobi and Thunder. Iruka was standing by the village gates awaiting Kazuki's arrival. Shortly after Iruka arrived at his post, there were two figures in the distance. Kazuki and Tanni were walking up to the village. Tanni was on Kazuki's back, both of them giggling like children and bright smiles on their faces.

"Typical..." Iruka said sighing some but a smile on his face. They stopped and looked at him as Tanni climbed off Kazuki's back both of them standing there silent their faces both deep red. "As much as you talked about her I knew you both would end up together," Iruka said chuckling some. "Feh," Kazuki turned his still red face to the side scoffing.

"You know, Lady Tsunade told me you'd be coming, but she didn't say why," Iruka said shooting a serious glare at Kazuki. Tanni steps up a bit as she looks at Iruka. "Kazuki and I are getting married, so we've come to ask Tsunade if a few of you can come to the wedding in Kagegakure," she said breaking the seriousness in the conversation.

"Alright then," Iruka said grinning, "I'll take you to Lady Tsunade." Tanni turned to Kazuki. "I'm going to go find Hinata, I'll meet back up with you," she said as she kissed his cheek and walked into the village. "Its funny," Iruka said, his eyes focused between the both of them, "You were born in the village of Kagegakure, and Tanni was born in Sunagakure. Two villages that were mortal enemies, but you two inseparable. Its like a bad Romeo and Juliet."

Hinata walked around the village by herself trying to get some fresh air and clear her thoughts. From the distance she could hear the sound of footsteps approach her, as it was the only sound besides the chirping of some nearby birds. When she heard the footsteps she turned around.

"Tanni, Sister, what are you doing back here so soon?" Hinata asked looking at her cousin.

"Oh well, Kazu and I came back to talk to a few people about somethings," she said as she walked up.

"Kazu? Do you mean Master Kazuki?"

Tanni nodded back slowly.

"Why did you just call him Kazu?"

Tanni turns her head blushing.

"Well, its just a really cute pet name and..."

"Is there something the matter?"

Tanni looked back at Hinata. "No!" she said almost snapping. "Kazuki and I are going to be married within the next day, we came back to invite our closest friends." "Wait... You and Kazuki..." Hinata couldn't finish her sentence before her face went dark red.

Laughter was heard from behind Hinata in the distance. "Is that Tanni blushing like mad?!" a voice ran out. Hoshi and Naruto were approaching. Both of them were almost out of breath from laughter, but Tanni glared and started yelling, "Both of you idiots are coming to my wedding and that's final!" She stormed off after that as Hinata sighed. Naruto and Hoshi both stood there puzzled.

"Wait, what?" Naruto said. "Err...? Someone's actually going to marry that freak?" Hoshi said. "Kazuki and Tanni are getting married tomorrow," Hinata said clearing things up. Hoshi took a deep breath and started, "So we have to go to Kazuki and Tanni's wedding just so they can get married and have friends, and can I have a biscuit?" "No!" Naruto said to Hoshi his eye twitching. Hoshi slumped down, "Aww, but I want a biscuit..."

Meanwhile, Kazuki arrived in Tsunade's office. He looked over at her, she did the same with him. "Sensei," he said. "Kazuki," that was her only response.

"I'm sure you knew about my arrival."

"Yes, and what is your business here?"

"I would like permission to take a few of your shinobi back for a couple days. Seeing as I'm getting married tomorrow."

"Normally you know I wouldn't do this for just anyone."

"Yes, I understand."

"But you make an exception, and I will grant you permission to take anyone you choose, but I want them back within three days of tomorrow."

"It should be less than that."

"Very well. Despite the fact that personally I don't trust her right now, but I give you both my best of regards."

"Thank you Sensei."

Kazuki turned and walked out, Tsunade cracking a smile as he left.

"Before you go..." Tsunade's voice called to him, "Why did you throw that fight with Heidoshi..." "You know?" he said still facing away from her. "Tanni wrote me a letter concerning about it. I think we all should know what you're up to," she said, the smile fading from her face.

"I wanted to see his motives... From what I gathered, he'd been using some kind of special medicine or something, enhancing his abilities. It seems "you know who" is getting some things under the black market. Still, what strikes me as strange, who she's getting it from," he said as he hung his head a little low.

"Luckily Tanni doesn't know about this, and she's also having someone else show up to your ceremony. So she'll be keeping him close in case Rasengaru appears," she sighed some as she spoke, "All of you just be careful." "I'll make sure of it," he said as he walked out. Tsunade sighed again.

Kazuki headed back to the gate seeing all of the group members ready. The group, consisting of Naruto, Hinata, Hoshi, Shinitobi, and of course Tanni, headed out of the large entrance to the village. As they were leaving the Konoha part of the group spotted a horse drawn carriage, a Kagegakure shinobi sitting at the front holding the reins. The shinobi wore a cloaked outfit with a hood over his head, some of his spiky white hair could be seen from inside it, and his headband over his eyes.

"What the hell's all this for?" Naruto said turning back. "Its cause I don't feel like walking, and you better get in there now you idiot!" Tanni growled, her eyes twitching from anger. "Hey, what's with this guy?" Hoshi said pointing to the man holding the reins, "Wait a minute, he's blind!" Hoshi then pointed at him and started silently laughing. The man then spoke, "I may be blind, but I know when an idiot's trying to piss me off."

They arrived in Kagegakure later in the day. The driver, yet blind, was very precise on his direction. They all climbed out of the carriage and Kazuki walked by and motioned toward the driver. "We're here Narrok," he said to reassure the driver. "What?" he said as he climbed down, Hoshi laughed silently as he walked past. "Kid if you don't quit, I'll kick your ass..." Narrok's voice spoke clearly as he walked past the now frozen Hoshi.

The group heads through the gates into the village, Tensai who was walking by spots Hoshi. "You..." he says as he starts chasing him, Hoshi screaming, "I'll kill you!"

"Alright, I've already set aside money for the hotel, you all are covered, you all relax for a bit and then we'll go to a restaurant before getting ready for tomorrow," Kazuki said as he kept walking. The others nodded as they went to the hotel directions Kazuki had written down. They headed that way to check in and put their stuff up, then meet Kazuki and Tanni back at the Ochina household. Kazuki and Tanni headed for home.

When they arrive they saw an anbu standing at the door. "What is it now Kudosai..." Kazuki said as the engaged couple arrived. Kudosai turned his head to the window, showing a twelve year old boy with silver hair, silver eyes with blended in pupils, wolf ears, and a wolf tail sat on the front room sofa, glancing around curiously. "Rai!" Tanni dashes in the house hurriedly to see her younger brother once again after two years. Kudosai walks back toward the main part of the village as Kazuki walks inside sighing. The two siblings hugging each other as Kazuki walked in.

Rai eyed him curiously. "Tanni, who's that?" he asked as he let go of his caring older sister.

Tanni let go and turned back to Kazuki, who wasn't seeming to pay much attention. "Rai," she started taking a deep breath, "This is my fiance Kazuki. We're getting married tomorrow. That's why I invited you." "What?! No!" he started crying out to her. "If you do, you won't be my sister anymore! You'll stop caring about me! I just know it!"

"No, no! Its nothing like that, I promise!" the elder sister said holding her brother to calm him, "I'm always you're sister no matter what..." "But what about Mom, would she like it?" Rai asked looking at her his tears were now clear from his face. The words he just spoke almost struck Tanni like a knife as she flinched some. Rai still in his young life had not known the truth about Rasengaru and her plans. "I'll tell you later, okay...?" she said trying to tear away from the subject.

"Let's hurry and meet the others, or we'll be late..." Kazuki said his tone was a bit off as if he was trying to stay quiet after the moment that had just happened. Yet he walked out the door slow enough for Tanni and Rai to catch up so they could join the rest of their party.

The rest of the group waited for them until they shortly arrived as they all headed somewhere to eat for the night. They settled down at a restaurant and congregated for a few hours before they all went to rest for the night.

Kazuki, Tanni, and Rai headed back to the mansion as Tanni went into the upstairs to the main bedroom for the heads of the household to rest. Kazuki walked with the boy and showed him to a room downstairs. Rai walked in the room and got himself settled as Kazuki headed for bed.

Later in the night, Kazuki walked out the front door dressed in his Kage cloak as he stepped out into the yard. From there he motioned into the darkness as two shinobi appeared and three anbu. The two shinobi were Tensai and Narrok, while the anbu each wore a mask of a snake, a bird, and the female anbu wore a mask of a tiger.

Kazuki glanced between them and nodded, "You're all prepared for tommorow right?" The female anbu spoke replying to him. "Yes Lord Kuraikage, everything is ready." "I hate that it had to come to this but it can't be avoided. Its sad really that the day that means so much to Tanni has to be under watch," Kazuki said with a deep sigh. "Tensai, Narrok, I want you both at gates keeping watch. Kudosai, Niju, Ikira, you three are my top anbu black ops, I want you three to survey the wedding, I can't trust anyone else."

"Yes Lord Kuraikage," they each said as they nodded. They all walked back into the darkness of the night to head home, as Kazuki, returned to bed for the night.

The next morning everyone got out of bed and began to get ready. Tanni shooed Kazuki out of the bedroom so she and Hinata could prepare in private. Kazuki just grabbed his things and went downstairs to ready himself. The others were waiting downstairs ready, but since they were all men they just sat around and talked about things like missions and things. Except for Rai, who seemed to exclude himself from the group.

Hinata was already prepared as she walked into the room to help out her cousin. When she walked in Tanni was putting her hair up, already wearing a sliver kimono with the emblem of a coy fish on the the back. "Wow Tanni, you look beautiful in your wedding attire," Hinata said as she came into the room. "Thank you Hinata, it means a lot." Tanni replied. "I'd sure hope so anyway... Kazuki deserves a lot, and I just want to look my best for him."

"You shouldn't be so worried Sister. Kazuki loves you no matter what, you know that." Hinata said back to her.

"Yes... You're right, I shouldn't be so worried."

"Why are you though? Is there something on your mind?"

Tanni turned her head away some as she took a deep breath trying to hold back something that seemed to eat away at her from the inside. She finally spoke after a long silence, "I just don't want things to end up like that last time we met each other..."


	8. The Battle of Hearts! Kazuki vs Tanni!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); None

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Battle Between Hearts!**

**Kazuki vs. Tanni!**

Sakura started down the hallway of the hospital in Konoha, carrying a small handpicked tulip flower in her hand, she walked down to Room 317. The room that fourteen year old jônin rank shinobi, Kazuki Ochina was currently administered to. It had been three days since the attack on Konoha, during Orochimaru's escape, Kazuki had tracked him down and confronted him. Unfortunately, before he had the chance to stop him, Orochimaru left him with the Cursed Seal of Heaven.

Sakura's frown faded as she looked at the small token of friendship in her hand. Kazuki was well known around the village and most people liked him, except.

On the other end of the hall also heading to Room 317 were Naruto and Shikamaru. Both of them keeping silent as they walked down the hallway. None of the three saw were they were going as they all ran into each other.

"Hey, watch it you-! Oh Sakura..." Naruto said resuming the silence before it was broken. "Naruto, Shikamaru," she started breaking the silence once again, getting a little excited, "Have you guys come to see Kazuki too?" "Yeah right..." Naruto said turning his head away. "Oh quit lying Naruto, you're the one who dragged me here!" Shikamaru said glaring at him. "You waste my day and my time! Why do you make everything such a drag?"

Inside Room 317, Kazuki lay on his bed in his normal clothes, his uniform and headband neatly folded in the chair beside his bed. Kazuki himself was attached to a respirator to help him breath and a brain monitor was set near him too to check his pulse and brain patterns so the medics could make sure everything in his body functioned normally. In his sleep he started stirring slightly, sweating a bit as he did so.

His eyes jerked open as he looked around. Startled slightly since he hadn't been awake for three days, he then cringed in pain from the cursed seal eating away at him. He ripped off the respirator mask and the rest of the equipment as he sat at the edge of his bed. He stepped on his feet and steadied himself. He could walk, but not much, he began to dress himself in his uniform and took a pair of crutches next to the bed as he left the room, his headband right where he saw it fit, right across his forehead.

The door to Room 317 opened slightly as Kazuki stepped out. The others stopped arguing as they stared at him. Kazuki silently slipped past them and headed around the corner.

From around the other hall, Kazuki was having trouble with a nurse. She insisted he return to bed, but he would hear nothing of it. "Please, Kazuki you need your rest!" the nurse cried out. Kazuki swung a crutch at her as he yelled, "All of you just leave me the hell alone!" The nurse ducked down as she screamed.

The scream caused Naruto and his companions to turn down the hall and look at the trembling nurse. "What happened here?!" Sakura said as Naruto and Shikamaru helped her up. "O-One of the patients went wild and just left the building out the window down the hall..." she said as she began to shake.

Shikamaru turned to the others, "You don't think...?" "I don't know, but we have to find out! Come on!" Sakura replied as she ran out of the building, the others following.

In the darkness of this night that befell on Konoha, Kazuki stood in the training ground area, staring over the river that cut through the earth. His eyes locked on the river, yet his mind on the past and present parts of his life, seeming to himself as a failure in the eyes of everyone. His friends, his sensei, his parents, his family, and most importantly, Tanni Hyuga.

In the brush of the nearby fauna of the forest, seven shinobi stood. Most of their figures hidden by the darkness, one of them was wearing a fox mask to cover her face. "That him?" she asked the what seemed as the leader of the group of shinobi, with the girl's fourteen year old voice. "Yeah, that's him..." the leader replied. "Hard to believe that's the kid with the demon my mom wants..." the girl said back, not too interested. "Well you know the objective, kill him and seal the Ryuonii so we can take it back to Rasengaru, got it?" the leader said almost glaring at her with an expression of distrust. "Yeah, I got it..." she said back with no tone of emotion in her voice.

She stepped out of the darkness speaking loud and clear to draw his attention. "Kazuki Ochina, are now under the authority of the Assassin's Organization, you may either come quietly, or die..." she said with the coldness of her voice showing that she would bring no mercy. "I'd rather kill you..." he said back as he kept his eyes focused on the river.

She smirked behind the mask. "So be it then, your funeral..." She made a special handseal as she dashed at him, she was able to see through her mask and his body perfectly so the chakra points were perfectly in place for her attack. Kazuki dropped his right crutch and let his foot catch it on the tip of his toes as he quickly pulled out a kunai fast enough so she couldn't see him grab it. When she was close enough he dropped his crutches and turned himself in time, slicing upward on the right part of her mask. As he sliced the mask it broke in two and as it fell to the ground it shattered. The girl herself however was holding her face, as Kazuki seemed to slice open her eyelid and left a deep scar on her face that she would have the rest of her life.

When she recovered enough to withstand the pain she took her hands away showing her two silver eyes with their matching silver pupils. Her long shinning hair put back in a ponytail, and the shock from the attack made her hidden silver tail appear from behind her. The girl who attacked Kazuki, was none other than Tanni Hyuga.

Questions raging through Kazuki's mind, how, why? Why had it happen? Why'd his best friend, his first friend, betray him like this?! He'd always wanted to see her again, but not like this! It had to be some kind of trick, but it wasn't, she was standing there in the night with her Byakugan activated, ready to kill him.

He always remembered the sweet, caring friend he had when he was younger. Yet today, she stood in front of him, and she had grown up like he had. Her glimmering silver hair had become longer and had more of a shine to it. She'd always been around his size, but with passing of the recent years, he had grown taller then her. As the rest of her body was shaping into a womanly figure.

Kazuki stood there staring with feelings of betrayal, confusion, and attraction at his old friend, who now stood before him as his enemy. Yet as he stood there, Tanni saw the opportunity, as she compiled her rage for what he'd done to her face just then, she balled up her fist dashing at him, and then...

Bam! She decked Kazuki right in the face, knocking him back as he started rolling across the dirt from the impact of the surprise attack. He stood up weakly as she glared at him, the bleeding from the scar had ceased. They both knew now, the only way out of this fight, was to kill the other.

Tanni charged at him morphing down into her wolf form, with that she rushed forward and head butt Kazuki between the legs. Kazuki fell to his knees, Tanni drew a kunai and swung at him. Kazuki quickly grabbed her wrist and stood up weakly as he let go of her wrist the instant before his foot landed in her gut.

She skid back some as Kazuki twisted around and went to kick her in the side of the head when she blocked her face with her right wrist, grabbed his ankle with her left. She then used his own weight against him and lifted him up swinging him through the air for a second, letting go and letting him fly into one of the hard wooden posts.

The leader of the AA troops watched back in the shadows with the others. "Looks like she's having some trouble..." he said. One of the others countered him in more of an excited tone, "Heh... Don't be to quick to judge her. That Ochina kid's good, but not that good."

Kazuki got up holding his head, wobbling slightly from his face hitting the post. Tanni standing behind him making handsigns. She finished by the time he turned around, she held to of her fingers out as they sparked with lightling. "Lightning style, Thunder Wave!" She struck out her hand as the lightning extended and became a rushing wave, catching Kazuki before he had time to react. Standing there Kazuki felt the shock of the bolts falling to one knee. He closed his eyes and turned his head down as he coughed up a little bit of blood.

She ran at him again, so determined to finish him off. When she was right in front of him, Kazuki drew back and uppercut her into the air. He jumped up and heel kicked her in the face knocking her down, quickly rushed back roundhouse kicking her back up again, jumped once more appearing above her again. He locked his hands together and was about the slam them down on her chest to shatter her ribcage, but he stopped as they both landed back on the ground. She wiped the tiny splotch off her lips as she glared at him. To her advantage, the river was now behind her.

"Why'd you hesitate..." she said, the cold hatred in her eyes making Kazuki all but flinch. "I'm not going to kill you... But why Tanni, why do you want to kill me?"

His words made her flinch, stepping back toward the river her eyes wide open. "H-How do you know my name?!" Kazuki said nothing, realizing after the past four years, she didn't remember anything. "Answer me damn it!" she demanded, her expression of hatred returned. She quickly grew her claws on her hand and ran at him slashing him across the face and leaving a deep claw mark on the right side of his cheek like the scar he'd left her. "Fine, if you won't, I'll make you!"

She began to wildly make handseals again, the water behind her becoming furious. "Water Style! Tidal Impact jutsu!" The water behind her rose up and created a vortex as she ducked under it, it slammed into Kazuki, knocking him down, the water residing, for the moment, he could barely stand. She made handseals again, lightning shooting off her fingertips, she shot another wave at him. Since he was covered in water, the voltage increased, almost killing him.

"Now she's just toying with him..." the leader said from the bushes.

She smirked standing over him, "Gonna explain yet?" She stepped on his neck, "Or do I have to kill you?" The anger inside Kazuki finally snapped as his cursed seal had broken.

He opened his eyes, which now showed the first stage of the Ochina Kekkei Genkai, the Kyaki. His iris now blood red and his pupil had diluted into a special pattern for the Ochina ability only. Kazuki kicked her under the chin making her flinch back as she flinched. The cursed seal then died away under the power of the Kekkei Genkai, but Kazuki was still angry. He drew back his hands and cupped them up as he created an orb of pure chakra in his hands, rushing at Tanni when it was at it's peak and slammed it into her chest. As the chakra orb exploded on impact, Tanni screamed as she was flown back by the force of it. Kazuki also was damaged as a side effect of one of his clan abilities as he grasped at his head cringing in pain. Since the power of the Ochina Kekkei Genkai had to do with their minds, that is the area that felt pain from the side effects.

Tanni stood up, holding her breath for a minute, then exhaling. The impact had frightened her. The split second it happened, she thought she saw her life flash before her eyes, as if it was telling her something. Kazuki only stood his ground ready to fight back.

"You... Ochina. I, want to talk to you..." she said calmly, the rage in her voice had been replaced with a sound of fear and defense. "About?" he said his eyes locked on her movements. "Who are you...?" she asked. Kazuki deactivated his Kyaki as he reached under his shirt for a heart shaped locket, he pulled it off his neck and threw it to her.

She took the necklace and opened it, a picture of the two of them as children from four years ago sat perfectly in the curved of the shaped metal. Both of them standing side by side, with expressions on their faces as if nothing in the world could take away their happiness. "Where'd you get this..." she said not looking up. "I've had it, since the days we first met... You don't know what happened, do you?" he replied, not making any movements. He didn't want to scare her.

"What did happen..." she asked finally looking up. "You were kidnapped. A woman named Rasengaru killed your parents and kidnapped you and your brother. Since that day I haven't seen you, until now," he looked down some as he told her.

"I... I feel so betrayed..."she said her eyes tearing up, "Please, Kazuki, can you forgive me for what I've just done?" He nodded some silently. She walked to him and pulled the sword and sheath off her back. "Here, as an apology, I want you to use my sword. If you ever see fit, please use it," she almost pleaded handing him the blade as he took it. "I have some things I need to fix... When we meet again, I'd like you to return it to me."

"I will," he promised putting his hand on her shoulder. She fell toward him some crying from the thought of betrayal from her "mother". Yet, this boy had proof, and its not like he planned any of it out, she trusted him.

"What are they doing..." The AA squad leader didn't seem to be happy about what he could see.

Tanni continued to cry on Kazuki's shoulder as without thinking he lifted up her chin to lock their eyes. She sniffled some slightly confused as Kazuki leaned in and kissed her. She was half tempted to smack him, but she put an arm around his shoulder and kissed him back.

"What?! What the hell is she doing?!" the group leader rushed out of the bushes. Kazuki and Tanni broke their kiss, as the leader who's face was now shown in the light of the moon, knocking Kazuki unconcious from behind, making him fall to the ground. "Heidoshi, what the hell did you do that for?!" Tanni screamed at him. "Shut up you little tratior!" he yelled back taking the butt of one of his kunai and slamming her in the back of the head with it.

Tanni fell to the ground as Heidoshi picked up Kazuki by his shirt collar. He took a kunai as was about to finish Kazuki off as Tanni opened her eyes. The impact from the kunai jogged her mind as her memories came back. "Leave him alone!" she yelled loud enough he turned to her right as she decked him in the face.

"Hey, what's going on here?!" a voice called out from the distance, four Konoha shinobi running up as Heidoshi got to his feet. Tanni had taken off, not forgetting Kazuki but leaving before the Konoha ninja or Heidoshi could catch her. "Don't just stand there you idiots, get her!" Heidoshi yelled as he ran after Tanni, the others followed him.

Kazuki lay on the ground unconscious as Sakura's voice echoed in the silence, "Master Kakashi, is he going to be okay?" Kakashi, Sakura, Naruto, and Shikamaru stood over him as Naruto and Shikamaru picked Kazuki up. "He should be fine, he just needs rest..." Kakashi said observing the incident that had just occurred. The four walked back to the hospital returning Kazuki to his room and leaving for their homes.

Tanni continued to run, trying to get Heidoshi off her trail. "Don't worry Kazuki, I'll come back for you, I promise!"


	9. The Kuraikage's Wedding Part Two

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); None

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Kuraikage's Wedding**

**Part Two: I object to those be wed**

Tanni and Hinata finished getting ready as the men had already left. At the gates of the village Kudosai, Niju, and Ikira stood talking with Narrok and Tensai. Afterward, the three Anbu departed as surveillance for the wedding.

All the guests had their seats in place. Friends, family, and others from the other villages gathered to see the marriage of Kazuki Ochina and Tanni Hyuga. The three Anbu sat in the group of people hidden within the crowd. It was outdoors because the climate and sunshine was beautiful enough for that day.

Tanni stood at a small table in front of everyone else. The table held a large pot with a single finger glass. The pot, since there were children at the wedding, plus Kazuki and Tanni were under age, contained a fresh brew of hot herbal tea. Tanni sighed under her breath seeming a bit anxious. "Would you hurry it up already..." she mumbled, tapping her foot quietly. Only a few moments later, Kazuki was seen approaching.

He wasn't actually walking to the wedding area. Yet, sitting on something. As he got closer, at the slow pace he was, he was seen sitting on Radion's back, who was struggling to move him. "Once this thing is over... I'll kill you, you heavy pervert..." Radion grumbled a bit. "Actually, I'm at an average weight, so quit complaining and let's go!" Kazuki said as he had his finger lead the way.

The wolf slowly carried Kazuki to the table and vanished in smoke. Kazuki looked around for where he went, "What, no paw shake?" he said looking around. Tanni's right eye started twiching as she slipped on a new fox mask. "We don't have all day you know..." she said getting slightly annoyed with him already today.

Kazuki turned to the table taking the small glass of tea and sipping from it. "If you don't stop, you're gonna drink it all..." she growled as a vein pulsed above her eye beneath her mask. Kazuki then set the glass down and slid out his wolf mask putting it on his face. Tanni grabbed the glass and looked in it.

There happened to be only enough for a tiny sip left, "Oh that's it! When I get my hands on you!" she almost leaped over the table as Naruto and Hoshi ran over to hold her back from mauling Kazuki. She calmed down and shook them off as they went to their seats, but again she leaped after Kazuki. They ran back to grab her again, as she finally calmed completely down. She tipped her mask up some and drank what was left.

Watching from one of the trees nearby two masked shinobi watched the event. Their headbands were blank as the ninja themselves seemed to be mysterious. They both pulled out two large metal spheres and threw them quietly in the center of the audience.

Kazuki and Tanni were just about to finish, as they each slid the others ring on their fingers. One of the stalking shinobi looked toward its partner, as their partner nodded. They each pressed a detonation device as the spheres exploded in a purple gas. Those who hadn't been effected by it yet stood up to see what had happened. Until when it hit them, then would fall into a deep state of unconsciousness. The only two left standing were the newly wed bride and groom.

They turned to tree and slipped off their masks to reveal that they had been wearing air filters over the bottom of their faces. "I told you these would come in handy..." Kazuki said smirking as they put their masks away and each drew a kunai. The two looked at each other and pulled out a device, they aimed it at Kazuki. As it fired, a large net came flying out of the barrel, Kazuki was hit and knocked back into a tree as it started draining his chakra.

Tanni looked at them and snarled getting angry. They then jumped from their branch and stood up as a figure appeared in front of them both. With long flowing black hair, a white female kimono, and seducing yellow eyes. Rasengaru appeared in front of the two enemy ninja, as they then bowed to her. "You're free to be on your way... Why not do me a favor and take care of those pesky black ops at the gates?" she said flipping back her hair and grinning at Tanni's sight.

The two then disappeared, Tanni getting furious, she ran at Rasengaru without thinking. Rasengaru's grin became a snooty smirk as she back handed Tanni to the side. "You never were as good as a fighter as you thought you were dear..." she said grinning again. "Shut up!" Tanni snapped at her, her voice getting a bit raspy by the low growl in her throat.

"I know why you're here..." she snarled standing up quickly. "You're not getting your filthy hands on Kazuki!" she ran in front of him and stood her ground. "My, my... Such a pesky little girl you still are... Full of spunk like I was... But I'm a twenty-four year old woman, and I know not to mess with someone more powerful than I am..." Rasengaru said drawing senbon from her pouch. "Then I should ask why you're messing with me..." Tanni said with the crack of a smirk on the side of her lips.

"Why you little brat!" Rasengaru charged at her throwing the senbon to the ground and sticking them to her feet with chakra like a magnet. She spun and kicked upward to slash Tanni across the face with the senbon, "Let's give your face another ugly scar!" Tanni blocked with her forearm and slammed both her palms into Rasengaru's stomach knocking her on her back a bit away from her. "Sorry, I'd rather not end up looking like you..." Tanni grinned as she turned around and cut at the net holding Kazuki to the tree.

Kazuki lands on one knee and stands up, "Well that was different..." he says dusting himself off. "Don't worry, I'll handle the rest of this." Tanni said as she turned back to Rasengaru. Kazuki nodded some and watched as the two females ran at each other. Tanni drew back one of her hands, and yelled out, "Five point palm strike!" She thrust her hand forward and struck Rasengaru in five places, her left arm, right leg, right arm, left leg, and then the center of her forehead. She repeated it three times, and at the end of the third she drew back and slammed her palm in the center of Rasengaru's torso.

Rasengaru staggered back and fell to one knee coughing up some blood. She looked at Tanni with hatred, "You wretched girl... You're just like your parents..." "Spare me the details..." Tanni said shoving her knee into Rasengaru's face as she fell back, then quickly got up and jumped back away from Tanni.

Rasengaru smirked as she saw a small black flame appear in front of both the girls. The flame started to grow, yet no heat came from it and it didn't spread at all. It then shaped into the form of a human body. The flames dying down, revealing an eighteen year old boy, with short bushy black hair, an emotionless face with blue eyes. He was wearing a large black cloak that went to the bottom of his chin, and down to his ankles. It had spikes off the shoulders and the design of flames rising from the bottom. As he stood there, his eyes locked on Kazuki and Tanni.

"You're late..." Rasengaru scoffed setting a hand on her hip and leaning to one side. "Like I care..." the boy's emotionless voice spoke, sending a chill through the air, as Kazuki instantly knew who the figure was. "Katon!" he shouted as his eyes twisted into anger.

"What took you so long... I was beginning to get bored of playing with them..." Rasengaru yawned as she stretched some. "I had business to take care of..." Katon said keeping his focus still, yet responding to Rasengaru's question.

* * *

Two girls stand out in an open field. The rain pouring down heavily from the blackened clouds. They waited as a gentle breeze blew by, one of them wearing sound headband, the other wearing a mist headband. Moments later from the shadows in the distance, Katon walked up to them as they glanced at him. "So we have a deal then...?" Katon says as his voice echoes in the quiet field. One of the girls nods some, "Yes, and you have the scroll?"

Katon pulls out a scroll from his cloak, it had been neatly wrapped and was still crisp as if it were newly printed, he handed it to the mist kunoichi. "Keep that scroll and give me the items I need... It won't be much of a problem..." Katon spoke again quietly, but loud enough they could hear him. "So you will be able to revive Master Orochimaru?!" the other girl says almost stepped forward, and when she spoke the name lightning flashed in the background. Katon nodded and stepped back into the darkness, "Just bring me everything I told you and it shall be done..."

* * *

Kazuki started making handsigns immediately as his pupils changed and his eyes became blood red. "Sangi Kyaki, Ochina Kekkei Genkai!" he yelled as he ran at Katon vanishing in thin air. Katon's eyes became blood red as his pupils changed as well, he balled up a fist and shot his hand forward as Kazuki reappeared with Katon's fist locked in his gut. Katon drew back his hand as Kazuki fell to one knee and threw up, Katon smirked elbowing him low in the face knocking Kazuki over on his side.

"Foolishness... That will get you nowhere..." Katon said as his hand became covered in shadow chakra. "Damn you..." Kazuki said weakly trying to get up, but Katon stepped on his throat to hold him down. Katon thrust his hand forward at Kazuki's chest, but Tanni ran in a kicked Katon in the face, pushing him back as he rolled along the ground. She knelt down and grabbed his arm pulling him and as they stood there glaring at Katon and Rasengaru.

They both drew their katana and ran at Katon and Rasengaru going in a zigzag motion. They jumped up and sprung forward crossing each other, their main idea was to create a diversion as they shot out and slashed Katon and Rasengaru with their swords.

Kazuki and Tanni both appeared behind them sheathing their weapons and the other two fell to one knee and stood up, turning to them. Katon stood there with one hand out doing handseals by itself, as Rasengaru charged chakra into her palm as it shaped into a sphere. Katon finished his jutsu as chains ripped out of the ground and wrapped around Tanni. Rasengaru then rushed forward and was about to hit Tanni with the chakra orb. Kazuki smirked and grabbed the chain swinging her in the air as she used her own weight to spin around it and get loose, lashing it out at Katon and wrapping it around him.

Kazuki started making quick handseals as the ground in front of him rose up and shaped into a wolf, it rushed forward and slammed into Rasengaru's side crumbling to small rocks and knocking her down. "Enough..." Katon said calmly as the chains burst in an explosion of chakra around him. He crouched down and sprung at Tanni, then grabbed her by the throat and held her up choking her.

Kazuki growled and ran over drawing his fist back and shot it forward when he was close enough. His fist making contact with Katon's face as he let the grip down on Tanni flying backwards into a tree and he went through it and hit the next behind it. The first tree fell over and landed on top of him. Rasengaru stood up and teleported over near Katon. A black flame rose from where Katon was as he stood up and climbed out of the hole in the tree.

"I'm still weak after being revived... But I will return to kill you little brother... You can count on that..." Katon said still calm as he was covered in flames and disappeared. Rasengaru looked at Kazuki and he'd just caught Tanni in his arms, as Rasengaru glared and vanished after Katon.

Moments later the others laying on the ground rose up rubbing their heads. Kazuki set Tanni down as Naruto and the others walked over. "What happened just now?" Shinitobi asked looking around at the scene. "Nothing," Kazuki said trying to smile, "Nothing at all..."


	10. Troublesome Duo: Hayai and Sachi!

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of Naruto except some of the OC's in the story, the others belong to friends or other members. Thanks to everyone who made this possible!

OC's introduced this chapter (and their creator); Sachi (Ryu-Kazuki), Tonami Hayai (Ryu-Kazuki)

This story takes place during Shippuden.

* * *

**The Troublesome Genin Duo!**

**Hayai and Sachi!**

It was only a week after the wedding in Kagegakure had happened. Naruto and the Konoha shinobi returned to the village and to their normal lives. Tsunade had just requested to see Naruto as he walked into her office.

"Naruto, how are you this morning?" Tsunade asked smiling. "You're up to something..." he said as his eyebrows twisted into a stare. "I have a mission for you," Tsunade replied with a beam on her face, "All you have to do is meet Sakura outside the village gates and she'll inform you on your job."

Moments later, Naruto found Sakura as she had told him the mission breifing. "What?!" he yelled, "I have to babysit?!"

"You're not babysitting, and I'm in this too!" she yelled back

"Whatever..." Naruto grumbled under his breath.

"We just have to watch a few genin while their sensei is gone. Just to make sure they don't kill each other because Lady Tsunade told me they don't get along..." Sakura replied sighing.

"Well, who is it?" Naruto asked with a bit less apathy than before. Sakura turned to two genin standing by themselves not far from the herself. The genin were both twelve years old.

The boy had short green hair and yellow eyes, wearing a black t-shirt, and black pants. Over the shirt he had a red windbreaker jacket, the collar sticking up and it was opened up showing the black shirt underneath, as for his red Konoha headband, it sat straight across his forehead back around and tied behind his head. While the kunoichi with him, a few inches shorter than the boy, was a brunette, her hair was a little longer than the boy's but not by much, and had brown eyes. She wore her black Konoha headband across her head just like how the boy had his, although she had fingerless gloves on her hands as well. She wore a fishnet shirt and over that a normal black t-shirt, along with a pair of blue shorts and a face mask covering the bottom half of her face.

"Them?!" Naruto shreiked, "Anyone but Hayai and Sachi!", talking about the girl first then the boy. "What's wrong with them?" Sakura asked looking towards Naruto. "I was on a mission with them before... It was torture!" he said. "Oh come on... It can't be that bad..." Sakura replied.

In the background there was yelling coming from the two. "Slacking pervert!" Hayai yelled. "Big breatsed tomboy!" Sachi yelled back. "I could be wrong..." Sakura said as she shrugged her shoulders sighing. A little while later they walked over, while Hayai's face was like a stone, and Sachi had a lump on his head. "Alright, so what was your assignments for the day?" Sakura said trying to lighten the atmosphere.

Hayai pulled out a scroll from behind herself and unrolled it. "Well, first... We were supposed to go help package some fish for the market." "Alright, let's go then," Sakura said walking towards the sea market. "Yay..." Naruto and Sachi said following behind her and Hayai.

A little while into the job, they were all getting things settled. Sachi glared over at Hayai. She made a face back at him, and the moment she looked away, a carp slapped her in the face. It slowly slid off as Sachi started laughing, and then one hit him as well. Sachi then picked up a box and slammed it on her head, "Now you look decent." She snarled under the box and pushed it off her head, as she grabbed a box of lobsters and dumped them in the back of Sachi's pants.

He started shaking a bit as he ran around screaming, trying to get them out because the lobsters Hayai grabbed, were still alive. Naruto and Sakura looked at the ground sighing, while Hayai was pointing and laughing at Sachi. He had finally gotten the lobsters out, when he grabbed a large swordfish and held it out toward her. She glared and did the same.

"Why me..." Naruto said as the two genin were fighting with the fish. "I hope they stop soon... I don't want to get fussed at..." Sakura sighed. The two genin growled and dropped the swordfish, as they started throwing fish at each other from the boxes. Naruto and Sakura ducked down to take cover. "Would you stop already?!" Naruto yelled, only to have a fish thrown at his face as a response.

"Sorry..." Hoshi said from the distance, "I just had to..." Naruto steamed up and chased him down while the other two were still fighting. When Naruto returned, after chasing Hoshi off, they had all calmed down and finished the job. "What's next...?" he asked, trying to catch his breath. "Potatoes..." Hayai said nodding at the list.

The four of them went off to the fields to dig potatoes out of the ground. The two youngest were at it again, as they challenged the other with menacing glares. "This is going to keep up all day..." Sakura said shaking her head. "No kidding..." Naruto replied.

Sachi stuck his tounge out in Hayai's direction. She snarled and chucked a potato at him as it pelted him in the head, knocking him over. He got up and rubbed his head as he threw two potatoes back at her, when the both of them started another fight. "Would you just knock it off?!" Naruto screamed. Hayai and Sachi looked at each other.

Moments later, Sakura yelled, "Look out Naruto!" "Huh?!" he said turning around only to see a bunch of potatoes being thrown at him as they piled on him. Naruto got up minutes later with bruises all over him. He then fell back over out cold for a bit.

Naruto woke up a bit later when they were finished. Sakura whiped a bit of sweat off her forehead as they had the potatoes bagged up. "Good, you're awake," she said looking towards Naruto. "What happened?" he asked looking around. "You got hit in the head..." Hayai said holding a bag of potatoes over her shoulder. "You can thank her for that..." Sachi said picking up his bag. "What'd you say?!" Hayai snapped at Sachi.

"Enough!" Sakura yelled, "Alright, Hayai you come with me!" Sakura grabbed her by the back of her shirt and pulled her, "Naruto, you have a talk with Sachi..." Sakura walked off a bit with Hayai so they could talk in private. "Yeah... Sure..." Naruto said while scratching the back of his head.

"Alright, what is your problem?!" Sakura yelled at Hayai once they were both far enough away. "Nothing..." she replied crossing her arms, "Sachi's just an ass..." "Oh don't blame just him, you started some of the fights too!" Sakura retaliates, "You shouldn't just go and fight with people all the time, anger and war are not things that are good for the world. Besides, I think you really value him as a friend..." Hayai scoffs and blows some of the hair out of her face, keeping her arms crossed as she stood there, "Yeah, whatever..."

Meanwhile, Naruto and Sachi were still standing where they were, not a word spoken between them. Sachi then finally speaks, "You try anything, and I'll cripple you..." "Want to test that theory?!" Naruto snaps back at him, but a hand lands on Naruto should from behind as he turns around. Standing there was an ANBU agent from Kagegakure, the Snake one to be exact. "Kudosai, what are you doing here..." Naruto says cocking an eyebrow.

Kudosai slips off his mask, revealing his short brown hair and brown eyes. "Let me handle this..." he says, smiling to Naruto. "Okay...?" Naruto walks off for a moment as Kudosai speaks to Sachi. A little bit later Kudosai walks up to Naruto, "Okay, he's fixed." "What did you say to him?" Naruto asks looking surprised.

"I just told him about the values of friendship, and the importance of teamwork. Also, if he does anything to upset my little sister, I'll kick his ass..." Kudosai smirks, as Naruto grins back at him. Kudosai slips his mask back on and vanishes.

Naruto, Sakura, and the others finish up for the day as they head home. "There's something I've been meaning to ask you both," Sakura says to Sachi and Hayai. "What's that?" Hayai askswhile she adjusts her potato sack. "Where is your third team member?" Sakura replies.

"Oh..." Hayai says looking at the ground, "Thunder's... Still in the hospital..." Naruto stops, looking at the floor and twisting his eyebrows into a snarl, "No wonder they fought all the time... I don't like that Thunder kid..." "What's wrong Naruto?" Sakura asks turning to him. "Nothing," he says in a low tone, throwing his sack back over his shoulder.

Thunder was still administered at Konoha Hospital. He sat on his bed, looking at his arm while trying to flex his hand and improve his muscle strength. "It won't be long..." he growled, "Then I'll get you back for what you did to me... Shinitobi..."


End file.
